The Mortal Truth
by Starless Angel
Summary: This is a story about Ash and Meghan ruling over Tir Na Nog...and their daughter. Opira Tallyn has an undecided fate, that can either save or destroy Faery; it is up to her to decide. Follow Opira, with new and old freinds, on a harrowing adventure to find an old legend. A legend that every faery stopped believing in, long ago, for many reasons. Discover the legend, or be exiled.
1. The Jabberwock

**Okay, this is a new fanfic I decided to post. I don't own the Iron fey series, or some characters. But, the plot, the words...Mine. Just about everything else is Julie Kagawa's. Review please! Be kind! Enjoy!**

**~U~U~U~U~U~U~U~U~U~U~U~U~U~U~U~U~U~U~U~U~U~U~U~U~U~U~U~U~U~U~U~U~U~U~U~U~U~U~U~U~U~U~U~U~U~U~U~U~**

MY NAME IS OPIRA TALLYN.

And this is my story.

Chapter 1...

"Pire!" Puck shouted above the noise of steady wings beating. "Run!"

I pushed up from the ground, sheathing my dagger, dropping the wood spear. I didn't know what Puck had managed to anger this time, but I didn't dare look back, knowing that if I did, I would be in for a nasty surprise.

"Keep running!" Puck yelled."Don't look back!"

At that moment, I was more curious than scared. Peeking out of the corner of my eye, I risked a look. I immediately wished I hadn't.

A Robin Goodfellow dashed from branch to branch of the giant trees that populated the wylwood, carrying an egg the size of a tire. It was a creamy colour, spotted with blood. Suddenly, another Puck materialized beside me, a dagger clear as glass in his hand. I didn't know if this was the real Puck, but I didn't care at that moment, when something horrific broke through the brambles and vines behind us. At least I knew where the wing beats were coming from.

A jabberwock.

With giant bat wings, a reptilian body, lengthy claws and a long neck that supported a small head with large fangs, the jabberwock flew through the wylwood, almost clumsily. It didn't fly like a bird, but rather like it was standing up. The jabberwock had to be one of the strangest creatures in the wylwood. But it also had to be one of the most terrifying.

And what I didn't understand was what it was doing here. They inhabited Bone Marsh, where not many travelers dare go. Because of jabberwocks and other horrible creatures, you would be dead the moment you step foot in the swamp.

"What did I say, Princess!" Puck called from in front of me. "Don't look back!"

I was instantly aware of the creature. When traveling in the wylwood, you must be wary of animals such as this, because if you don't watch where you walk, you could be flung several stories in the air, or even eaten.

A horrific roar sounded through the wood, bouncing off trees, making it seem more ghostly, or like there was more than one jabberwock.

Puck appeared on my right, carrying the egg and his dagger now. Obviously he had used glamour earlier to make a copy of himself. Which one had been him, I wasn't sure, but I knew that beside me now was the actual jokester.

"How," I breathed, tired from running. "Did you manage to anger a freaking jabberwock?"

A devious glare resumed itself in Puck's emerald eyes, a smirk playing over his lips. "It's not hard, Princess. You only need to find a nest, then, when it's not looking, steal one of its eggs!"

I gaped at him. He _stole _its egg? "Are you stupid?" I shouted.

"Nah, I'm not stupid!" He replied, smiling mischievously. "I just like to take risks, no matter how dangerous!"

"This isn't dangerous!" I said, incredulous. "This is _suicidal!_"

"Aha! Calm down, Princess! Just listen to me and duck!" He instructed. I listened.

I continued to run, but lowered my head and shoulders. It was just enough that I didn't get bowled over by the jabberwock. But, I did feel its claws rake over my shoulder; a sharp pain ripped throughout my body. I also felt the warm flow of blood streaming down my front.

Great.

"Log, incoming!" I warned as I continued to run, clutching at my shoulder. A long, mossy log was lying on the muddy ground, right in the direction we were heading.

"No worries!" Puck laughed joyously.

Puck gracefully jumped over the log like it was nothing, his red hair tangled and dishevelled from our afternoon events. I, on the other hand, wasn't as smooth. I managed to leap over the log, but when I landed, my ankle rolled, my balance giving out. I fell to the muddy ground, holding my ankle.

Puck must have noticed my situation because he was by my side in a flash, kneeling beside me, his face filled with worry.

"Can you walk, Pire?" He asked. I shook my head frantically.

"Well...this is already proving to be challenging, so why did you have to go and make it harder?" Lacing his hands behind his head, a lazy smile curled at the edges of his lips. Why couldn't Puck take anything seriously?

I struck him upside the head. "Stop messing around, and help me up!" I ordered.

Another thunderous call came from above us; I glanced up as Puck's dagger disappeared, and he gently eased me into his arms. The jabberwock had turned around, barreling down at us. Fast.

Puck grunted as he hefted me into his grip. "You're gonna have to carry the egg, Princess."

Suddenly the monstrous egg appeared in my lap. I rolled my eyes, and then remembered the oncoming jabberwock. Without another glance, Puck darted away from the creature, one hand supporting my back, another hooked under my legs. Surprisingly, he didn't seem to be slowed down by the extra weight; me and the egg.

I peered over his shoulder, holding mine with my free hand while the other held the egg, and gawked in horror.

_Two _jabberwocks were flying towards us now.

"Puck..." I murmured in his ear. "Look behind you."

He looked as if he was about to argue, but then both jabberwocks cawed, and Puck immediately knew.

He picked up the pace; I could see veins in his neck standing out against his pale skin as he strained to out run the creatures.

My eyes roamed over the landscape whizzing by. Trees stretched for the sky, which was a pale blue now, no clouds at all. Puck weaved around trees while the jabberwock mommy and daddy barrelled right through them.

Something caught my eye as we raced through the wylwood. A cave, low and shallow was infused into a tall cliff wall, moss growing on the face. The cave was small, but big enough to fit two faeries. Also small enough to shield us from an angry jabberwock or two...

"Puck!" I shouted. I could barely hear myself above the noise of furious beating wings. "That cave, there!" I pointed in the general direction, my hand stained with my blood.

Without a word, Puck veered off toward the cave, surprising the jabberwocks. They stopped, almost clashing with each other, and awkwardly changed direction to pursue us.

Almost to the cave. Once there, Puck rolled inside, me still in his embrace. He quickly scrambled to the back, pressing up against the cold stone wall.

The jabberwocks crashed into the cliff wall, vines and moss falling to the ground along with pieces of rock. The two creatures pawed at the wall, squawking and baying. The tried to stick their heads into the narrow shaft, but it wasn't possible. After what seemed like an eternity, the jabberwocks surrendered, flying away, disgruntled.

I waited until the sound of crashing wing beats faded away into the distance before I moved.

Gently, I slid out of Pucks grasp, holding the egg, the one award from being chased by angry jabberwocks.

I looked up at Puck, who was grinning from ear to ear. "That was fun, wasn't it, Princess?"

I wanted to shout at him for being so ignorant and oblivious, but I just couldn't. He was in such a good mood, and I didn't want to ruin it. So instead I laughed. I laughed at the absurdity of the situation, I laughed at Puck, whose smile got bigger with every passing second.

I laughed because it felt good.


	2. Lullaby

**This is the next chapter! And I have one request for you...You must review, review, review! Once again, enjoy! **

**~U~U~U~U~U~U~U~U~U~U~U~U~U~U~U~U~U~U~U~U~U~U~U~U~U~U~U~U~U~U~U~U~U~U~U~U~U~U~U~U~U~U~U~U~U~U~U~U~**

Chapter 2...

We set up camp quickly.

Puck started a fire after going out to find some wood. The fire sparkled and crackled chaotically as Puck lounged beside the flames, one knee bent with his arm resting on it, while his other hand moved and swayed; the orange flames flicked and mimicked his exact movements. When he raised his hand, the fire rose higher. Once, he balled up his fist, and the fire extinguished altogether. The cave had been cast in an eerie darkness, but Puck opened his hand so his palm was flat, and the fire burst into life once again.

I sat on the other side, holding my wounded shoulder. With Puck's help, we bandaged it, but every time I shifted, a pain would shoot up my arm, making me flinch. So I tried not to move too often. My ankle was in better condition; it needed a few minutes to rest and I could at least stumble my way.

The egg was delicious. I cooked it, and once it was done, served it to Puck and myself on pieces of bark; it wasn't the best dinner I'd ever had, but it would have to suffice.

"You never told me," I said, throwing my bark plate into the fire. It swallowed it whole, not leaving a trace that I had even thrown anything in. "Why you stole the egg in the first place, Puck."

He looked up at me, green eyes almost laughing. Trailing down my face, and then to my hand in my lap his eyes traveled, not missing anything. Blushing, I brushed back my brown curls. My hair was like a waterfall of chocolate; it was long, falling to the middle of my back, but also wavy. It was a lighter shade of brown, like my eyes, which were light enough, they were almost golden. I had a thin nose, but a narrow face and high cheekbones, with long eyelashes. I didn't look like either my mom or dad, but I didn't care. It was a mystery I didn't want revealed.

I didn't look much like a trouble maker. But this was only part of my life. Parading around the Nevernever causing trouble and falling into new adventures was only half of my story. The other part is spent in Tir Na Nog, as the Princess of the Unseelie Court.

Yes, I was a princess. Princess Opira Tallyn, to be exact. I didn't like the title, but I needed it in order to be distinguished between peasants and royalty. I wanted to roll my eyes at the thought. _Royalty. _How much I loathed that term. I despised my life as a princess, but would very much rather spend it here in the wylwood with Puck, looking for new adventures. I didn't want to go back, but would soon have to return and take on the roll as princess once more.

I didn't wish to return, but the king and queen would have my head on a pike if I didn't. Or, rather king and queen, I could say dad and mom. They are the joint rulers of Tir Na Nog, casting their shadow with ease. Reining over the Winter Realm looked easy for King Ash and Queen Meghan, but I knew the real strain my parents had to care for their kingdom. One day, it would be my duty, too.

"Oy, Princess!" I snapped back to reality when I heard Puck's voice. Shaking my head, I glared at his smug face, wanting to slap it off.

"What?" I muttered.

"Oh, I was just answering your question." He said, and when he saw the blankness in my expression at not remembering the question, he rolled his eyes. "You asked me why I stole the egg, and I answered you." He leaned back against the cave wall, binding his hands together behind his head. "Obviously you don't care enough about me to even acknowledge that I had spoken." He sniffed and turned his head away, looking dejected. But I could see the humor in his eyes; he was playing things up as usual.

"Okay, Puck," I said, my tone even. "Why did you ransack that jabberwocks nest?"

Puck sat up eagerly. "I ransacked the nest, and notice I am using _your _words, because I was hungry and it's not every day you stumble across a jabberwocks nest in the wylwood." He shrugged his shoulders absently. "So, did you enjoy our special treat, courtesy of me, may I mention?"

I snorted softly. "Yes, Robin, I did enjoy this meal very much." I replied, my voice dripping with sarcasm.

He beamed in response.

Silence filled the cave and it dragged on for several minutes before Puck started to whistle tunelessly. I decided to break the quiet.

"Where was the jabberwock nest?" I asked, fiddling with a piece of my hair.

Puck considered the question. "Well, it was near that tree with the fork in it...You remember that place right? It was when the piskie snatched your bow from you and we were forced to chase it to the tree...Aha, good times..." He trailed off. I glared at him, and he rushed to the point.

"Anyway, I was wandering around and I saw the nest. It was in a tree that was taller than most, so the nest was only a tiny blob; it was lodged on a _very _high branch. So, I scaled the tree and when the mommy flew off to grab some food maybe, though I don't know what kind of food the baby could _possibly _eat...Maybe faeries..."

Puck was so easily distracted. "How many eggs were there?"

"Five or six, I think. See, while you were leaning against the tree, carving your stick-"

"Wood spear." I corrected him.

He waved his hand dismissively. "Whatever. When you were leaning against the tree carving your _wood spear _I was being productive."

I shook my head. He frustrated me to no extent. "Yes, you were being productive by being hunted down by a jabberwock who would gladly kill you for taking its baby."

"Hey, it has others. I don't think this one egg will be missed...much." I giggled at the wavering look on his face.

"Well, Princess, you should go to sleep, eh?" Puck suggested. I could see that he didn't want me to; the set of his jaw was a dead giveaway. "Your shoulder might feel better in the morning."

I sighed in resignation. Slowly, I crawled over to Puck and slid into his open arms, and settled into his embrace. I placed my head on his chest. Warm radiated off his body, and something else-maybe desire?-swirled around him. I couldn't tell; Puck always safeguarded his emotions. I could usually only catch wisps. Like a thin stroke of deep red that could mean anger or a small strand of dark green that could represent greed or want. He never let his emotions escape, but would rather wear a facade with a permanent sneer etched into it.

I could hear his beating heart, which was a rhythmic thrumming. This time instead of whistling, Puck hummed. At first I didn't notice the tune, but after a moment, it came to me.

"My lullaby..." I murmured. My eyelids became heavy, and I didn't force them open. I wanted to sleep.

He chuckled lightly. "Yes, Princess, it's your lullaby."

He started humming again, and slowly I was being pulled into a dark, deep void, far away from my life as a princess, away from Tir Na Nog, the wylwood, even the humming Puck at my side. It all disappeared, and what replaced it was the murkiness of dreams.


	3. The Voice

**This may be a little confusing...But it all leads up to something big...In dreams...**

**~U~U~U~U~U~U~U~U~U~U~U~U~U~U~U~U~U~U~U~U~U~U~U~U~U~U~U~U~U~U~U~U~U~U~U~U~U~U~U~U~U~U~U~U~U~U~U~U~**

Chapter 3...

"Hello, Princess."

I started at the voice. Whirling around, searching for where the sound came from, I noticed how..._cold _it was. I never felt cold. Having Unseelie blood course through my veins gave me that advantage. But now, as I stood there in darkness, I shivered. The effect was alien; I didn't understand how I was feeling it. I brought my hands up to hug my arms, trying to rub some warmth into them.

Suddenly the black faded, revealing a snow filled clearing, surrounded by ice covered trees. Icicles dangled off the branches precariously; the sky was in eerie overcast, a light snow falling to the ground. Brambles scratched at my knees, making a thin scuffling noise against my jeans.

This place was not in Tir Na Nog, nor Faery. I could tell by the way the air was thin and empty, lacking glamour. I couldn't feel any magic in this grove, which told me I was in the mortal realm. How did I get here?

"You must be curious as to why I have brought you here, Princess."

There it was again. The voice sounded like chiming bells, echoing throughout the clearing. I turned, trying to find the owner, but no matter how many times I spun, spiraling around the meadow like a child playing in the new snowfall, I couldn't locate the sound.

"Why?" I demanded, my voice shaking slightly. "Why have you brought me here? Where are we?"

"You must have guessed where we are already?" I twirled around again. The voice sounded like it was coming from every direction; I couldn't pinpoint its exact spot.

When I didn't answer, the stranger continued.

"Opiral'marlae Tallyn," the voice said, making me flinch at the use of my True Name. "This is one of the last remaining places in the mortal realm that is still strong. Other groves have been touched by humans, polluting them. Ridding the earth of what it needs."

"What does the Earth need?" I shouted at nothing and something at the same time. "Why have you brought me here? I don't care about the mortal realm! The Nevernever is my home! Why should I care about what humans do to _their _home?"

"You should care because mortality is part of your heritage, if you have noticed. And without humans, the Nevernever could not survive much longer. All fey would fade; we need humans in order to live." The Voice still reverberated in the grove, leaving me confused. I forgot the cold, and instead focused on what this entity was telling me.

"In the end, the fey depend on one and one thing only and that is humans. We rely on them to tell our stories and remember us, to believe in us. If this world crumbles, the Nevernever will too."

"But..." I was at a loss for words. This had to be the strangest dream I have ever had, but also it didn't feel like a dream. It felt real, like I was really in this clearing. "I...what can _I _do? I'm only one faery among thousands of others. I..." Trailing off, I looked down at the snow under my feet. What was this spirit telling me?

"I am telling you that in time, you, Opiral'marlae Tallyn, will save not only the Nevernever, but the mortal realm as well." The Voice paused, as if it was debating on whether or not to say anything else. "Goodbye, Princess. I will allow you to wake now, but be warned, this is not our last meeting. I shall see you again..."

The Voice drifted, letting me awake. The mortal grove melted into black, all the white disappearing.

"Oy, Princess, wake up!"

I struggled to become conscious, fighting the eternal black, cursing it. I felt as if I was being shaken, something gripping me with a force so hard I wanted to cry out in pain.

"Opira!" The Voice screamed at me. "Wake up!"

No, that voice wasn't the one from my dream. This voice was one very dear to me, one I could pick out anywhere, no matter the circumstances.

Puck.

I gasped as my eyes opened, making me cringe back. A blinding white light surrounded me. I whimpered.

"Oh, dear Fates, you're okay." Puck exhaled, relief crossing his face. But, concern was there as well. He hugged my body close to his, giving off warmth. I wrapped my numb arms around his neck, burying my nose in his neck. I shook uncontrollably, my limbs numb as if I was still standing in the clearing.

"Hey, it's all right, Pire." Puck soothed. "Please, stop crying."

I pulled my face back slightly, surprised to find my face wet with tears.

What had happened to me?

"What...What happened?" I mumbled.

"I have no idea." Puck said, his voice quivering. "I left the cave to get some breakfast, and I didn't even get several paces out before I heard screaming...I came in to find you sprawled out over the floor, shaking and whimpering. You were sweating up a storm and crying, too." He paused, shaking his head. "I-I don't know what happened, Opira. One second, your sleeping peacefully, curled up like a cat, the next second, you look like a mess...I tried to wake you up...You were screaming and whimpering..." Puck's voice broke, his eyes shining helplessly.

"Wow..." I breathed. The dream hadn't been _that _bad. A little startling and confusing, but not scary...So why had I been screaming?

Puck gently released me, sitting me against the rock wall. He leaned back on his heels, looking so unlike his usual self; I almost thought this wasn't the actual Puck I knew. His hair was in disarray, his eyes pleading. He looked like a lost puppy.

"What happened? Did you have a nightmare...?" He asked, worrying now.

"I..." Did I really want to tell Puck about my dream? It seemed personal, like the message was only meant for me. Though it was, I didn't know if it was alright to share. "I don't remember. It's really hazy...I can't get much out of it." I lied. My heart was beating fast again; would he see through the lie?

Scrutinizing me, Puck gingerly brushed hair out of my eyes. "Well, Princess, that's all right." He sighed and straitened. "Whatever was in that dream of yours, it must have been pretty terrifying, to have you writhing and screaming like that."

"Yeah..." I murmured. I drop my gaze, and study my slightly trembling hands in my lap.

"Hey," I lifted my head to see Puck grinning like a madman once more. "Maybe you were having a nightmare 'bout the jabberwock, yesterday."

I glared at him, but I slowly broke out into a grin. "Maybe. Well, if that's what the dream had been about, I can blame you for it."

"Aw, Princess, you hurt me." He held a hand up to his chest, swaying a bit. I chuckled and then pushed back the dream. It hadn't meant anything. A simple illusion that my imagination had conjured up. That's all.


	4. Arranged

**Fourth chapter! Opira is now Princess Opira, not Troublemaker Pire. It's time to get serious. Remember my last request? Review. I need to know if the story sucks, and I should stop writing, or if its half-way decent and I should continue. It would be a big help if you guys could give me your thoughts, ideas. And...Enjoy! **

**Oh, and I have also put a surprise in...Hope you like it...**

**~U~U~U~U~U~U~U~U~U~U~U~U~U~U~U~U~U~U~U~U~U~U~U~U~U~U~U~U~U~U~U~U~U~U~U~U~U~U~U~U~U~U~U~U~U~U~U~U~**

Chapter 4...

"It is a pleasure to see you arrive home safely, Princess." The knight in gleaming armor held out a hand for me. I took it gently, and slid down from my horse, landing in the snow.

"Thank you, Balth." I said. I was staring at his chest, where a wolf was engraved in the armor. I raised my eyes and smiled at him kindly, and then stepped around him. Looming over me was the castle, where the king and queen lived. My home.

The crystal palace was not ever welcoming, but instead menacing. Sometimes, I was ashamed to call it _home,_ because of this fact. It was beautiful, but sinister. I have been living here for over half a century and it still looks like it will swallow me whole every time I make the ascent to the front door. Tir Na Nog was under ground, so I don't see the sun as much as I'd like to; in order to ever see sunlight, you have to leave Tir Na Nog, not the city, but the territory. It's quite sad, in my opinion.

I pulled my leather coat tighter around me, not because it was cold, but rather because everyone stopped to stare, and though I've been alive for awhile, I still haven't gotten used to being looked at like I am a princess. I might have been brought up as royalty, but I have spent too much time in the wylwood with Puck; I've become accustomed to living out there, rather the palace.

I shook my head, clearing the thought. I was a princess, and it was time to start acting, and thinking, like one.

Goblins, redcaps, phoukas, and many assorted fey glanced at me as I made me way to the castle. I held my head high, shoulders back, and walked with Balth close behind me. I could hear him, which was slightly assuring because sometimes, if my dad or mom are not around, the redcaps will show some interest in me, and follow me; I know they can smell my human side.

I looked like an eighteen year-old, when I have actually lived for over fifty years. Like other fey, I reached a certain age, and simply stopped growing. I was two-quarter Winter fey, one-quarter Summer, and one-quarter mortal. Yes, mortal. My mother was part Summer, and part human. So, therefore, I received that from her. My father was pure Winter. I got more Unseelie, than Seelie. I was the first faery that could wield Winter and Summer glamour. Not only can I do that, but I am also immune to iron, the one thing that can bring a faery to their knees.

As you can see, I am...complex. I also do not have a soul, like humans do. I do not feel guilt, for example. I do not have human emotions, as Puck puts it.

"Princess?"

Balth touched my shoulder, making me jump. "Yes?" I breathed.

"The King has requested that you see him in the throne room once you have returned." Balth said.

I nodded my head, hiding my dread. Why would father want to see me? I haven't spoken to him in several days because I was in the wylwood with Puck...Could that be it? Going behind his back, spending time with Puck?

I stalked into the throne room, after walking through a maze of halls, dim and covered in ice. Whenever I passed someone, like a maid, or knight, they would bow or salute. I wanted to tell them not to do that. I was only Pire, the girl who enjoyed getting herself into trouble, not Princess Opira.

My dad, King Ash, was standing on the stairs that led up to his throne. It was a beautiful creation, though it was not comfortable at all. I sat in the chair that looked like glass, with crystals studded at the top, near the head, when I was a child; I was curious what it was like sitting there every day, giving orders, ruling over an entire kingdom. I have one word to describe it: agonizing.

Next to his throne, was my mother's. It looked the same as dad's. They sat side by side, sparkling. I didn't have a throne, only for Elysium. But, I didn't care; I didn't like my place as princess, so why should I have a throne anyway?

"Opira," My father motioned for me to come over to him, where he was surrounded by a group of knights. Father made another motion with his hand and a knight in front of him continued to speak. I stood by my father's side, not listening to a thing the knight said. I let my eyes, and my thoughts wander.

King Ash, my father, was incredibly handsome, with unruly black hair, and silver eyes. He wore his usual outfit: a uniform of silver and blue, with a cape draped over one shoulder. He looked like a king when he dressed like that, regal, and strong, unforgiving, and powerful. I could see why he attracted my mother all those years ago.

"Thank you for this update, Weal. I appreciate it." Ash said. My father liked it when I addressed him as Ash. I was grown up, and didn't need to call him father anymore.

The knight who was speaking bowed, and left the room, along with the rest of the knights.

My eyes roamed over the throne room; it was just like the outside of the castle, beautiful and sinister. It had icicles dangling from the ceiling, making you think they would fall and kill you at any moment. The floor was covered in ice, so anyone who was not Unseelie, would slide across it and fall. The door was large, two panels, and once again covered in ice. The room was bleak, yet beautiful. It was now empty so Ash could speak to me alone.

I noticed my father's gaze on me, and I turned to look at him. His face was expressionless, the way it was usually set. After a couple minutes, he spoke.

"I have something to ask of you, Opira." He set a hand on my shoulder, my sore one, and I flinched. He appraised me. "But, before I ask my favor, what's happened to you?"

I shook my head. "Nothing," I muttered. "I'm fine, nothing happened."

I know he didn't believe me, so I quickly changed the subject. "What was the favor you wanted to ask me?"

Ash narrowed his eyes a fraction, but didn't pursue the subject of my shoulder any father. "Well, it isn't a favor. I was requested by the Duchess of Snowfell to ask you if you would like to be a maid of honor."

My jaw fell slack. "What?" I gaped. "Who's getting married?"

"The Duchess's daughter, Amalia," Ash said. A sigh escaped him. "The girl has asked you to be her maid of honor; she wishes to do this in the fashion that humans do. I don't see the point, but I am in no place to argue."

"Amalia is getting married?" I demand, still shocked. "Whom is she betrothed to?"

"Peak, Lady Atlas's child." whispered Ash, cocking his head, studying my expression.

I couldn't believe my ears. Amalia was the daughter of the Duchess of Snowfell, one of my closest friends. She and I got along well; we both liked hunting, and hated our lives as royalty. When I was a child, my mother would take me to their estate as often as she could, so I could see Amalia; we were born around the same time, only I was a year older. The girl was sweet, with a narrow face, and wide-set violet eyes. She had long black hair, a waterfall of ink. She often wore it down, so it hid her face from everyone. Amalia was ultimately shy, and didn't know many people. So that's why it surprised me so much to know she was going to be wed...Especially to an ass-hole like Peak.

Peak was broad shouldered, tall, with spiked blonde hair, lighter on top and darker near his roots. Also, he had startling blue eyes, like sapphire. He was your typical sidhe, strong, gorgeous...but arrogant. He flaunted himself, thinking he was better than everyone else. I see him at Elysium every year, but I avoided him. I hated him.

What could Amalia see in him?

The shock disappeared from my face, and was instead replaced by curiosity. Ash immediately saw that, and answered the question circling in my head.

"It is an arranged marriage. The Duchess and Lady Atlas decided they both have children who are around the same age, and they thought it would be perfect if they wed."

I placed a hand on my forehead, unable to comprehend. It was arranged. It hadn't been Amalia's choice. That just made it worse.

Just as I was going to voice my thoughts, the door opened, and a little boy entered. He ran over to us, feet clapping against the ice, his entire face lighting up when he saw me. Throwing his arms around my waist, the boy buried his face in my stomach. I smiled, the wedding momentarily forgotten, as I peered down at my little brother.

He had silver hair, with bangs that constantly fell into his eyes, which were a diamond-blue. He had angular features, like me, like father, like Puck and every other fey, along with the pointed ears. This was Kierran Tallyn, my younger brother.

He released me, and I bent down, so I was eye level with him. He gazed at me happily. My younger brother was so sweet, though he caused a lot of mischief too. He was six years-old, yet he knew so much. He picked up on using glamour already, and was an amazing swordsman. He was a perfect mixture of my father and mother. The perfect child in so many ways. In ways I was not.

"Hi, Kier," I murmured. I ran my fingers through his bangs, and I smiled.

"Pire! I missed you! You were gone so much longer than usual." He grinned back, and then his face clouded over. "You said you were gonna take me this time." He pouted now.

I chuckled at his expression, and said, "Kier, you know I can't take you hunting, but in a few years I will, when you're old enough, okay?"

Kierran grinned again. "All right, Pire." He stepped back, and went over to Ash, who stepped down and hugged my brother tightly. Kierran had an effect on people; he made you fall in love with him instantly. I would do anything for him, I loved him so deeply.

The boy whispered something in Ash's ear, and my father smiled. "Tell your sister then." He said softly to Kierran.

My brother spun away from Ash to face me, and beamed. "Mother wants you to see the royal dresser, so you can try on dresses for the wedding." He giggled, and took my hand, his palm strangely warm against mine.

I laughed lightly, but stopped, remembering the wedding. I was to be the maid of honor, and I couldn't reject the offer. Weddings in the Nevernever were uncommon; the last one that took place was my parents', and that one was fifty years ago. And Amalia was my friend, I couldn't do that to her.

"All right," I grumbled. "Lead the way, my dear knight."

Kierran bounced away, with me in tow, so I could be fitted for dresses.

This was not the ideal plan for spending my free time.

I sighed. I would have to comply, even though I didn't want to.

**~U~U~U~U~U~U~U~U~U~U~U~U~U~U~U~U~U~U~U~U~U~U~U~U~U~U~U~U~U~U~U~U~U~U~U~U~U~U~U~U~U~U~U~U~U~U~U~U~**

**Kierran is Opira's little brother. I wanted to have Kierran in the story so badly, so I decided to have him as her brother. Surprise! **


	5. Author's Note!

**Okay, obviously I didn't explain this...The war between the Iron fey and the rest of the faeries happened. But, instead of Meghan becoming the Iron Queen, she gave the power to Glitch. He is now the Iron King, and he is a good king. Treaties were made, and the iron fey come to Elysium and everyone is happy. Now, Mab was killed in the war, and I am not going to go into detail about her death, but simply say that Tir Na Nog needed a ruler, so Ash stepped forward, but he wanted Meghan to be his queen. Everyone rejected this idea, hated it. But after several years, they realized it was a worthless to argue the matter. Oberon was angered by the idea, too, but let it pass eventually. Now, Ash and Meghan rule Tir Na Nog, had a child...and that leads up to this story...There! Hopefully that will clear up the confusion. Thanks for bringing this to my attention. The next chapter will be put up soon. **


	6. Memories

**Alright! Once again, to clear up the confusion! But first, I would like to thank **_**Queen of Air and Darkness **_**for bringing the fact that I didn't tell anyone about how Ash and Meghan eventually came to ruling over Tir Na Nog to my attention...I was in a rush, and forgot to explain everything. Now,**_** TheQueenofPickles **_**brought something to my attention. The fact that I didn't say if Meghan had her iron powers or not...which she doesn't. She gave the power of the Iron King to Glitch, so in doing that, she also gave him her iron glamour. She's only a half-breed daughter of Oberon, who rules over Tri Na Nog. And one more thing! **_**TheQueenofPickles **_**said that Ash would not be so formal towards his daughter. And now, I see that he wouldn't be...I'm still trying to get into writing the story, so you will have to cut me a break...But, if there is anything else you don't get, or are confused by, please tell me! And you must review! You must...Oh, and there's gonna be a flashback of when Opira met Puck, so you can at least know how they met. Once again, enjoy! **

**~U~U~U~U~U~U~U~U~U~U~U~U~U~UU~U~U~U~U~U~U~UU~U~U~U~U~U~U~U~U~U~U~U~U~U~U~U~U~U~U~U~U~U~U~U~U~U~U~**

Chapter 5...

"Come here my dear!" Lady Rissilia, the Winter Court's stylist and tailor, cooed. She motioned for me to come over to the pedestal where she usually poked me with pins and weaved glamour to design her creations for me. And I hated it.

But, before I could move, I saw my mother. She was sitting on a couch, which looked like it was from the Victorian era. It was a creamy blue, with white trim, and matched the room exactly. Unlike many other rooms in the palace, this one didn't have ice on the walls, or floors, but instead a tiled floor, with white walls, and many mannequins with beautiful dresses on them, all shoved into one corner. A fireplace sat on the far end of the room, a sapphire flame dancing elegantly. The curtains were drawn back on the windows, letting as much light in as possible.

My mother was dressed in dark jeans, boots, and a light jacket. Since she was not Unseelie, she still had to wear clothes that would protect her from the cold. Her silvery hair was pulled into a ponytail at the base of her neck, and when Lady Rissilia spoke, mom's bright blue eyes flitted to the door, and she broke out into a huge smile when she saw me and Kierran.

Kierran noticed this too, and ran towards her, leaving me by the door. My hand suddenly felt empty without his little one holding mine. My brother jumped into my mother's outstretched arms, and clamped his hands around her neck. She held him tightly, like she would never let go. Then she remembered me and released Kierran.

"It's good that you're finally home, Opira," my mother said as she pushed up from the couch and made her way over to me, a wide smile on her face. Kierran grasped onto her hand, squeezing with all the might a six year-old had. "Did you just get back?"

"Yes, in fact I did." I frowned. "I was just in the throne room, where dad told me that Amalia is getting married." I crossed my arms and stared at my mother, waiting to see what she said.

With her free hand, she flicked a stray piece of hair out of her eyes. "So Ash told you..." She murmured, the smile disappearing. "I specifically told him not to..." A strange look crossed over her features, and after a moment of silence, Lady Rissilia cleared her throat.

"I am sorry, my queen, but I must get the Princess fitted for her dress." The stylist grabbed my arm then, and tugged me over to the pedestal, her nails digging into my arm.

"Oh," My mother said, coming back to the present. "Yes, of course." Mom turned toward the door, with Kierran in tow, and left. Her eyes still looked haunted with thoughts as she walked, and that's when I realized she hadn't even given me a hug. She must have been really distracted because that was usually the first thing my mother did whenever I returned from my trips in the wylwood.

"Get up on the pedestal, dear." Lady Rissilia ordered, running a hand through her hair. The tailor was beautiful, wearing a flowing dress the color of ice, long violet-blue hair framing her round face. It was a strange colour, her hair, but I had learned not to ask the Lady questions, because her answers were very vague for some reason. I suspected she had lived for a long time and did not like to speak of her past, or she simply tried to forget as much of it as she possibly could.

I stepped up on the silver platform, glaring at Lady Rissilia as I did. She immediately went to work to measuring, and that's when I drifted, letting my thoughts take me. My mind traveled, very far back in time, to one of my happier memories. I let the memory consume me, and steal myself away from where I was.

Over thirty human years ago, back to the day I first met Robin Goodfellow.

OxoxoxO

_My horse wouldn't budge. _

_My mount, the one horse that I trusted with my life in times of danger, the only horse I could get onto without being bucked off of (I often guessed that I got that from my mother; she much preferred walking than riding horses, and when she's around one, Mom would usually act nervous), refused to advance any farther into the forest. Zaiden was my respected mount, but if she couldn't even travel through the wylwood, being scared the entire way, I would have to find a new horse. _

"_Please, Zaiden," I begged. "What is so scary about this forest?"_

_In response Zaiden flipped her dark mane, the hairs flying in the frigid air. I rolled my eyes, and gently patted her black shoulder, trying to coax her to move. When she pawed the ground with her front hoof, I knew we weren't going anywhere any time soon._

_I groaned in frustration. I was due home this evening, and if I didn't show up on time, my parents would surely have my head mounted on a wall. This was the first time I was allowed in the wylwood alone, since I had turned eighteen years old yesterday. I wanted to continue to do this without Balth, my assigned knight, who constantly would have to chaperone my time here. I was old enough to venture Faery alone now, but that privilege would be cut off if I couldn't first of all show my parents that I was responsible. But I couldn't do that if my horse wouldn't take one step._

"_Fine then," I mumbled, "be a stubborn mule." I slid out the saddle and took the reins in my hands. Zaiden eyed me warily and I smirked at her. If she didn't want to move, then I'd make her. This was one of the many shortcuts back to Tir Na Nog and I was determined on taking it._

_The trees here stood tall and dark. Cries of pain echoed in and out of the ancient plants; it was all very eerie. A part of me was with Zaiden on this one; the place radiated misfortune and war. It was scary. But I shoved that out of my mind, and tugged on the horse's reins. I had to get home, I had to. _

* * *

_Whenever Balth traveled with me in the wylwood, I was never scared. I knew I had a knight with me, one who was a good fighter, and would protect me at all costs. Even if it meant giving his own life to save mine._

_But as I lead my horse through the reaching trees, feet sinking in the black dirt, which was covered with dying leaves, a shot of panic soared through me. Zaiden continually whinnied behind me, in fear, and I would turn around and silence her. We were surrounded by black here; everything was a shade of darkness. The trees, ground, leaves, even the mist that coiled around my feet. No sun could creep through the foliage it was so heavy and dank. Colour was absent in this part of Faery. And it scared me. _

"_Hey, girl," I murmured to Zaiden who flipped her mane restlessly. I pressed a hand to her forehead, and smoothed the wet fur there. It was wet because of the mist that hung in the air; it drifted around us, and clung to my clothes and skin. "It's going to be all right. We'll be out of here, soon. Just wait."_

_Her wide brown eyes looked at me doubtfully. I ignored her, and continued to trudge along with a resisting horse, suppressing the urge to turn around and run for the way out._

_For how much longer we walked, I didn't know. It was impossible to tell what part of the day it was; the sun refused to make an appearance, and stayed hidden behind drooping branches and molting leaves. All I knew was that we must have trekked for a long time, because my ankles were sore, and my knees kept cramping up. _

_Something blurred in the corner of my eye, to my left. I whipped my head around, searching for any more movement in the dim light. But, as I scanned the blackened trees circling me, I didn't see anything but little puffs of white as I heaved out deep breaths; my heart pounded hard in my chest, leaving me almost breathless. _

_After a moment, I tugged on Zaiden's reins, and continued to inch forward. We moved at a snail's pace, and as much as I wanted to get out of these woods, Zaiden refused to move any faster. _

_A rustle in a bush at my feet startled me. I jumped, causing Zaiden to bump into my shoulder. She whinnied in alarm, and tugged backwards on the reins, pulling me off balance. I crashed to the ground, my back hurting with the impact. I faintly recalled releasing the worn reins from my stiff fingers. My head rested on the mud, pounding and disoriented, my eyes following Zaiden's retreating form, becoming smaller and smaller as she faded into the darkness. And before I knew it, I was alone. _

_Or so I thought._

_A slew of creatures erupted from the plants all around me. They were simple blobs in the darkness, as my eyes could not make out any more than height. Bounding over one another, they were filled with energy. Like little balls charged with electricity. Spindly hands clamped down on my shoulders, screeches and screams filling my ears. As I tried to decipher what these things were, I vaguely heard a conversation take place, but it seemed far away._

"_What is this?" One voice said. It was high, but menacing at the same time. Something sharp was jabbed into my ribs. I flinched. _

"_An elf is what it is!" A tug at my hair now. I gave a cry of pain, and tried to reach up to shoo their hands away, but I found that my arms were secured to my body. _

"_Ah! We gonna be eatin' good, t'night!" A third voice announced. "Tie 'er up, and fast. Chief's hungry!"_

_I felt myself being lifted off the ground, and into the air. A collective sound of scurrying was below me, and I started to shiver. Not from the cold, which I didn't feel at all because I had Unseelie blood in my veins, but because I was scared. Honestly, and truthfully frightened._

_A scream swarmed my brain, racing through my thoughts as I tried to figure out what was going on. Then, with a _bang, _everything started to vibrate. Thunder rolled into my head, shaking me with all the might it possessed. Swelling, my vision turned blurry, and changed to black. _

* * *

"_Ah! Chief!" a voice snarled. "Brought'chu a tasty dinner!" _

_I groggily raised my head, but I couldn't even do that, I was in so much pain. My arms ached, legs numb. Lifting my head was pointless, since my neck was sore, and my head pounded, so instead I cracked my eyelids open, scared to see what was awaiting me._

_My face was angled towards the sky, but there was no colour there as my eyes searched. There was only brown. After a few minutes, I was capable of apprehending what was currently above my head. Shafts of wood were knotted together in an interlocking pattern. In fact, narrow pieces of wood were attached to the interlocking wood above my head. I realized I was even lying on wood._

_I was in a cage. _

_Rolling over onto my stomach, I pushed myself up on my elbows, and blinked blearily. Stretching was almost impossible, due to the size of the cage, but I managed. I arched my back, and was met with a stab of pain. Something warm slinked down my back, and soaked into my clothes. _

_Thorns. They covered every inch of the cage, making the space even smaller than what it was. _

"_What the hell?" I grumbled. My hand rubbed my back, where the thorn had poked it, and my thoughts drifted to my dagger that was usually in its sheath, attached to the belt on my hip. Instinctively, I reached for it, but was met with only an empty sheath. _

_My dagger was gone. _

"_The elf is waking!" A squeaky voice declared._

_Surprised, my head snapped up, and at that moment, I realized where I was._

_Goblins milled around the cage I now occupied, some watching me, others were dancing around big fires with flames that reached the sky, all chanting weird songs. Some squabbled over bones, or weapons. Short, ugly things peered at me, amusement clear in their beady eyes. Occasionally one would poke me with a bone tipped spear, and I would cringe away from it. The goblins wore tattered clothes that covered sickly yellow skin. Claws raked over my arms as they stretched their hands toward me in a poor attempt to grab me. Why couldn't they leave me alone?_

_I must have ventured into the Gnashwood, a forest populated by goblins, without acknowledging it. How could I have been so stupid?_

_I was sure as dead now. _

_Unless I found a way out. _

"_Chief? What ya want us d'with it?" A goblin just outside the cage door asked. It regarded me hungrily. And that's when I saw who the goblin was speaking to. _

_A goblin similar to the others sauntered into the clearing, appearing from the dark. Except this one was broader, larger, and meaner looking. Wearing a crimson uniform, the sleeves dragging along the ground, with brass buttons, it fixed its evil glare on me. But I didn't flinch back, instead holding his gaze. I refused to look away, but then he_ _raised a_ _bronze sword, one side jagged, but sure enough to kill, and I gulped. _

"_Ah, it a scrawny thing, eh boys?" The Chief growled, his ferocious gaze focused on what lie beyond the cage, which was me._

_Snarls and roars of agreement sounded from all around, showing just how devoted these goblins were to their Chief._

_The Chief raised his sword and pointed it toward the sky, and said, "Aye! T'night we feast like'em high an' mighty rulers. She may be a skinny one, but it don't matter." The goblin turned his nasty gaze on me once more, sickly yellow eyes peering through the cage bars. "She looks delicious enough." _

"_Are ya sure?" A voice called from the branches above. "She looks a bit plump if you ask me. But then again, you goblins have always been a tad blind."_

_Dropping from the trees like a star would in the sky; a dark figure swooped down, and landed in the middle of the mass of goblins. I could only make out the distinctive shape of a man's body. The once disgusting and scary hues of the Gnashwood suddenly seemed much more sinister, frightening. I shrank back against the cage, my eyes scanning the edges of the cage. If this person was enough of a distraction for the goblins, I could sneak out of there undetected. And the stranger was right; the goblins could always be slightly blind. _

_There! One bar of the cage was kneaded away at the bottom, tough and worn. It had probably been a spear shaft before it was used in the construction of my cell._

_If only I had my dagger with me! I could cut the wood, and then kick it out, but I didn't have any kind of sharp object..._

_My thoughts halted. No. My previous thought was wrong. I did have a sharp object with me. When a surge of excitement shot through my body, I quickly suppressed it. I didn't know if the goblins had checked everywhere_ _on me._ _They might have overlooked my right boot. I could only hope._

"_Who're ya?" The Chief grumbled at the dark stranger. _

_The dark stranger stepped out of the shade the black branches had provided him, and his features were lightened by the dim light cast by the fires. And I gasped, momentarily shocked by who stood before the goblins._

_The infamous Robin Goodfellow, Lord Oberon's most favored servant, the Summer Trickster. _

_I could not believe my eyes._

"_It seems as though my fame has not grown over the years," the flaming-haired faery answered, a smirk curving his lips. "I guess I'll have to change that."_

_Instead of flinching away from the evil glint that had resided in Goodfellow's emerald eyes, like I would have done, the Chief simply laughed, a big belly laugh, as if he couldn't fathom the reason to why this puny faery was so confident._

_If my mouth wasn't sealed shut, I may have told him why. _

"_Why should I be so scared ova tiny elf like yer self?" the Chief laughed, who was now joined by other goblins who snickered at the faery._

_Two crystal clear daggers were suddenly in his hands, spinning expertly, blurring with speed. Goblins that were closest to him coiled back in uneasiness. No one wanted to take a chance at being speared in the eye._

_The daggers also seemed to affect the Chief, for he stumbled back half a step, and narrowed his eyes. "Now, don't go pointin' those things 'less ya wanna fight, elf," the goblin advised. It sounded like he only trying to give Robin advice, but the tone of his voice was thick like ice, and held a note a challenge in it. _

"_Ha!" Goodfellow snorted, green eyes rolling. "I'm Robin Goodfellow! I always want to fight." _

_The group of goblins reared back in fear at his name. I couldn't blame them though; Goodfellow looked like the devil with the way his hair flicked in the slight breeze, the way the fire glanced off his angular features. He appeared to be a feral predator, set on destroying his enemy, wreaking havoc wherever he wanted. That's what he was famous for doing, after all._

"_R-Robin Goodf-fellow?" The Chief stuttered. "The real Robin Goodfellow?"_

_A cocky grin spread over his face, with a hint of menace to it. Goodfellow nodded in confirmation. _

_The Chief's eyes hardened, his lips turning down in a frown. "Well then, it seems 'though we'll be havin' us quite the feast t'night, boys." He then gestured with his sword, pointing it at Goodfellow. "Attack 'em! Tie 'em up an' throw 'em in with the girl elf!" Waving the jagged point at the devilish faery, the Chief's orders were immediately put into action. _

_Goblins swarmed Goodfellow, clawing at him with their razor-like hands, tearing at his clothes and skin. But Robin Goodfellow was a skilled fighter; he sliced and cut with his daggers until he was moving with inhuman speed. It was almost like a hypnotic dance. He would swipe with his blade, duck at an incoming spear, knock his opponent with the back of his hand. The dance would continue and continue. It was amazing._

"_Hey!" Goodfellow called out. "You mind maybe getting yourself out of there!" _

_At first, I didn't know who he was talking to; I was so entranced by the way he fought. He was so graceful, my eyes trained on him, and I realized his shining eyes were glued on me in turn._

_He jumped over a goblin, and stabbed it with his dagger. "C'mon," he whined. "If I said please, would that work?"_

_I wanted to laugh, but I knew then wasn't the time. I ripped my eyes away from Goodfellow, and reached down to grasp my ankle, or rather, my leather boot. _

_As I did this, I noticed the Chief was watching Goodfellow with his eyes opened slightly, completely oblivious to me trying to escape. At least I wasn't the only one who slipped into a state of awe when they saw Goodfellow fight._

_Turning my boot upside down, a shard of a broken mirror fell into my hand. I had found it on my trip in the wylwood today, after I found a cabin close to the Arcadian boundary burnt down and falling apart. No one was around to witness my visit, but I was still cautious. I didn't know if any creatures lurked in the shadows, possibly awaiting their next meal. Sifting through soot and ash, I came across this sparkling piece of glass, reflecting the blinding sun back into my eyes. I didn't have many treasures from roaming the wylwood, so I decided to keep it, and stuck it in my boot. I had no idea it would save my life later on. _

_I instantly attacked the worn wood shaft, and began cutting away at the bar. Ignoring the shouts coming from the goblins as they were killed by Goodfellow, I focused on the task at hand. I couldn't afford to let my eyes wander to the brave faery, who gave the occasional whoop of victory or glee._

"_Aha!" I exclaimed. The shaft broke into two pieces, falling back into the weeds that surrounded the cage. The space that was now there was just big enough for me to squeeze through. And that is what I did. Feet first, I wiggled my way out, gritting my teeth as thorns poked into my skin. _

_Victorious, I leapt up from the muddy ground and stretched my limbs. I had to get out of here, and get back to Tir Na Nog. As I slipped out of view of the ever-fighting goblins, I slid behind the black trees, and circled around the camp, out of sight, hidden by shadows. _

_A scream rolled along the ground, finding its way to my ears. Quickly, I spun around to find Robin Goodfellow standing above the goblin chief, a deadly smirk on his face. The Chief laid on dirt heaving in loud gasps. His beady eyes bulged, and I saw that he had a dagger stuck in his stomach, red blossoming and staining his already crimson uniform. _

_Goblins were either gathered in heaps around their chief, scattered around the rest of the camp, all dead may I mention, or fleeing from the scene. _

_This was pure horror. _

_I slinked up behind Robin, and watched the goblin chief from over his shoulder. I suddenly felt tears pooling in my eyes as I watched this horrid creature take his last breath. Then he uttered his dying words. _

"_Ya hear me, Goodf—," the goblin stopped his words to cough, blood spattering on his shirt. "F-fellow. Ya betta realize whacha did 'ere. My brothers won't be happy with the death of their chief—," And that was all he managed to say before his eyes drooped shut, and stayed that way. _

"_That's what you get for messing with me," Robin Goodfellow muttered. "Hurt, and nothing more." His voice was so quiet, I barely heard it, but I did. All playfulness was gone from his tone, all stripped away, and all that was left was the real Robin Goodfellow. _

_Staring at the back of his head was slightly awkward, so I cleared my throat, and he started, turning to face me. _

"_So," Goodfellow said, lacing his hands behind his head. His eyes were amused; a smirk was again gracing his features. "You decided to finally join the fight, eh?"_

_I couldn't help but roll my eyes. He was so arrogant. "Yes, I finally decided to step in and aid you in the fight." Sarcasm was thick in my voice. _

_Goodfellow smiled teasingly. "Well, it seems as though you're a little late on your timing. I think it's time you got a watch."_

_I stared at him, my gaze blank. _

"_Oh, right!" He said smacking his palm lightly against his forehead, in a mocking way. "How could I have been so stupid? Watches don't work here!"_

_I couldn't stand his mockery. Goodfellow must only see me as a maiden who needed saving from monsters. That's all. In response to his teasing, I turned my back on him and started to walk in the direction I hoped was the way back to Tir Na Nog._

"_Hey," Goodfellow yelled after her. "Wait up." He grasped my forearm and spun me around to face him again._

"_What? Do you want to crack some more jokes about how dimwitted I am? Because if you wish to, I will leave." I snapped at him, unable to hold back my anger. I was tired, sore, and now apparently unable to rescue myself from a hoard of hungry goblins. I didn't need Robin Goodfellow treating me like I was incapable. _

"_Whoa, there," he said, holding up his hands in surrender. "I only wanted to say I was sorry. But I guess if you don't want my apologies, I can always leave..."_

_I shook my head in irritation. "I don't care Goodfellow; I just need to get home."_

"_See, you know my name, but I don't know yours. And I think I at least deserve to hear it since I did save your life back there." Robin jerked his thumb behind him, pointing to the dead chief goblin. _

_I sighed. "My name is Opira Tallyn, the Princess of Tir Na Nog, and all of that." My shoulders slumped in resignation. I absolutely hated that title._

_His eyes were only speculative, not surprised as I expected he might be. "Well, I definitely did _not _see that coming," he then shrugged, "but whatever. It's nice to meet you, Opira." He stuck out his hand in front of him. I could only stare at it. _

_Rolling his eyes, he smiled, a genuine smile, so handsome that it took my breath away. He reached down to grasp my hand, and he gently shook it, welcoming._

"_I'm Robin Goodfellow," he said as I squeezed his rough, but warm hand. "But you can call me Puck."_

_I was silent for a moment. This was a new beginning of sorts. Why couldn't I go by another name? _

"_I'm Opira Tallyn," I finally said. I had never been called this name before, and I made it up off the top of my head. I wanted to see how it sounded out loud, to actually say it to someone. "But you can call me Pire."_

_Puck's eyebrows raised the slightest bit and I smiled._

_The name didn't sound too bad._

_Not bad at all. _

OxoxoxO

The last words I said sparked through my mind. _But you can call me Pire. _That's how my relationship with Puck started. Through a mere incident. One of pure chance.

After that day, Puck and I had continually met up, going on hunting trips, laughing and simply having a good time. I never told my parents though, as I didn't know what they would think. Would they be upset with me for spending time with a Summer faery? Would they forbid me from seeing him again? I would never know what their reaction would be though, because I would never tell them. It was better that way.

"My girl!" Lady Rissilia crowed excitedly. "You look simply ravishing!"

I blinked wearily, and looked around. I had been so deep in my thoughts; Lady Rissilia had finished the dress without me even noticing. I really was out of it today.

"Oh, dear, you must have a look!" the Lady pulled me off of the silver pedestal, gripping my shoulder as she tugged like Kierran had done only over an hour ago. She moved me towards the mirror on the other side of the room, and when I saw my reflection, I gasped.

Gold material slipped around my body like liquid. It framed my curves, making me appear far older than eighteen. It billowed down past my knees, falling to the floor in soft waves. The neck was a deep, V-shape, showing my bare neck and chest, plunging to the waistline. Sleeveless. It contrasted brilliantly with my alabaster skin; the material also matched my eyes perfectly. I was monochromatic, but it was not boring, but more eye-catching. It was beautiful.

"Oh, Lady!" I gushed. "It's amazing!"

"I know my dear!" Lady Rissilia answered, her voice filled with happiness. "You will be the centre of attention at the wedding!"

My stomach dropped. The wedding. I had forgotten about that. I had been so wrapped up in my own thoughts; the wedding seemed like a dream.

I sighed, my glee suddenly dissipating.

Poor Amalia. How was I supposed to help her get through this situation?

Lady Rissilia's face dropped. "Oh, dear!" She cried. "What's wrong? Don't you like it?"

"Oh, Lady! It is perfect," I assured her. "The dress is perfect."

If only my life could be that way, too.

**~U~U~U~U~U~U~U~U~U~U~U~U~U~U~U~U~U~U~U~U~U~U~U~U~U~U~U~U~U~U~U~U~U~U~U~U~U~U~U~U~U~U~U~U~U~U~U~U~**

**Sorry that it's a really long chapter, but I found it hard to get to the point of the whole freaking chapter. I was so frustrated. But I managed to finish it. Please read and review if ya like it. If you don't like it, but you'd like to give me constructive criticism, feel free to. I'd appreciate it. Thanks. And I can't promise anything about when the next chapter will be posted. It's taken me a long time to write this one as it is. Anyways...Yeee!**


End file.
